


Mobster monsters

by Floralfeline



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gaster Blaster (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Mobtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - mafiatale, F/F, F/M, Gaster Blaster Papyrus (Undertale), Gaster Blaster Sans (Undertale), Good W. D. Gaster, M/M, Mafia!Papyrus, Mafia!Sans, Mob!Papyrus, Mob!Sans, Mobster skelebros become gaster blasters, Other, Parent W. D. Gaster, Possible Vore, Sans has trust issues, blasters are based off dogs, sort of it's the ghetto after all, we will see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floralfeline/pseuds/Floralfeline
Summary: What would be a normal evening leads you to discover some secrets about a strange skeleton, and run into the monster mafia!
Relationships: Everyone & Reader, Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), W. D. Gaster & Papyrus & Sans
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Mobster monsters

It was a foggy evening in Ebott city. Street lights flicker as you walk down the road. You had just left Grillby's Café, and the air is calm, until you see something move quickly into an alley.  
Against your better judgement, you investigate the shadowy figure. There's a skeletal man who passes out, what used to be a dapper outfit is now tatters. Concerned for him, you check him. He doesn't seem to have any injuries, but it's too dangerous to leave him out like this. What a horrible time to leave your cellphone at home... You take him to your apartment where it would be safer, just in case there's any unseen injuries to tend to.

A few hours later he starts to wake up. His left eye suddenly flares a cyan color as he frantically looks around, then tries to gain some form of composure when he spots you. "alright, let's cut to the chase. who are you and what're you after?" He says bluntly.  
Not knowing how to respond to that, you tell him the truth. "I'm Y/N. You were passing out on the street. You okay?" He eyes you suspiciously, not knowing what to expect. "i'm fine." you sit down on the couch carefully, trying not to make any sudden movements. But you still have an obvious question in mind. "So what the heck happened back there?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic I thought I'd give it a try. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Not finished yet but I will add more to it


End file.
